Survivor: Cook Islands
Episode 1: Screw Bussing! The twenty castaways arrived in the cook islands and were shocked to learn that they would be segregated into four tribes based on race. They were also told that a hidden immunity idol could be found at Exile Island. At Raro, Parvati and Adam bonded immediately and formed a strong alliance. Jonathan displayed his strong survival skills. At Hiki, the tribe built an excellent shelter and and got along extremely well together. At Aitu, the girls took pity on Billy for being weak, fat and lazy. However, the men saw him as a potential swing vote and tried to sway him. At Puka, Cao Boi stepped up as the leader, a decision that everyone was fine with. He demonstrated fine leadership qualities. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' - The tribes must race to assemble a puzzle boat using seven braces, then paddle the boat out and retrieve fire from a bonfire floating on a raft in the ocean. Then they must paddle back to shore and carry the boat braces and fire with them. After putting together yet another puzzle, they must use the braces as ladder rungs, climb to the top of a platform and light their tribe fire bale. The first three tribes to the top win flint and immunity. This challenge would later appear in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. **'Reward:' All three winning teams receive flint. The first-placing tribe will also receive a crate full of fire-making essentials. At the challenge, Aitu came in first and won reward, Hiki came in second, Puka came in third and Raro came in last. They chose to exile Nate for doing exceptionally well in the challenge. He was able to find the idol, which marks the first time someone has found an idol on exile in the first episode. At Raro, no one was sure who to vote for, and everyone decided to go on how they felt. Candace voted for Jonathan, but everyone else voted for Candace, who became the first person voted out of the game. Episode 2: Don't Save the Dolphins! Arriving back from tribal, Raro was content with their decision. Jonathan was worried that the lone vote for him was a sign of things to come. The next morning at Hiki, Nate returned from exile island. He did not tell anyone about his idol. On the same tribe, Stephanie and Sekou formed a tight bond. At Aitu, Billy caught Ozzy and JP making fun of his weight, causing one of the biggest disagreements ever on Survivor. Meanwhile, Cristina started a fire. At Puka, Brad annoyed his tribe through being anti-social. However, he and Jenny had many talks about fashion. Meanwhile, Cao Boi was able to catch three fish. Reward/Immunity Challenge: - Before the challenge starts, host Jeff Probst will tell a story about the voyage of James Cook. Each tribe must remember a historical story of Captain James Cook. Tied together as a group, the tribe must make their way over and under logs and through a field of poles, gathering seven answer flags. Once they cross a two-line rope bridge over a pit of water, they must use the seven answer flags collected to solve five questions about the story. If a tribe misses a part of the storyline, they may consult from their copy of the story; but they must go back through the course to reread it. The first team to finish wins Reward; but the three top finishers wins Immunity. *'Reward:' The first placer wins Immunity and two large tarps; and all three top-finishers win Immunity At the challenge, Aitu won reward again by finishing first, Hiki came in second and Raro came in third. Puka came in last and chose to send Ozzy to tribal council because he was the strongest member of the dominant tribe. Ozzy could not find the idol, since Nate had taken it. Back at Puka, Yul and Cao Boi resolved to vote out Brad for being a dick. Brad and Jenny tried to get Becky to vote for Cao Boi with them, but she didn't, and Brad was voted out 3-2. Episode 3: Harpoon Time! Arriving back from tribal, Jenny was extremely pissed at her tribe. She accused them of being homophobes and told them that she hated them. The next morning at Aitu, Ozzy returned from exile island. JP stated that the night had been rough on him without Ozzy, prompting Billy to make fun of the two for being in a homosexual relationship. At Raro, Jonathan became the provider of his tribe. However, his cocky attitude began to wear on everyone. At Hiki, Sekou Sundra became very sick with pneumonia. She was evacuated by the medical team. At Puka, Jenny did not do any work, while Yul was able to start a fire using two sticks. *'Immunity Challenge:' - The tribes will be clipped together by a rope carrying 15 pound sand bags each. They will start on opposite sides of the course, racing through knee-deep water to catch the other tribe. If a tribe member drops out they must give their 15 pounds to someone from their tribe, doubling that person's weight. The first three tribes to tackle a member from the other tribe to the ground wins Immunity. Immunity was won by Puka, Raro and Hiki, respectively. Aitu chose to send Adam to exile in revenge for catching Ozzy. Back at Aitu, the girls were unsure whether to side with Ozzy and JP and vote for Billy or with Billy and vote for Ozzy. In the end, the girls felt bad for Billy because of all the shit he got and Ozzy was voted out 3-2. Episdoe 4: Integration Coming back from tribal council, the girls assured JP that there were no hard feelings and that Billy would be next. The next day, the four tribes found out that they would move to just two, Manihiki and Puka Puka. There would be two people from each tribe on each tribe. As a twist, one person from each tribe was able to select which person to switch tribes with. Parvati selected Adam because of their bond. Stephanie selected Sekou because of their alliance.Cristina selected Billy in order to keep him and JP away from each other. Cao Boi selected Yul because of his strength, These people became the new Hiki tribe. Everyone else joined Puka. Jeff announced that the tribes would have an extended period of time to get to know each other. At Hiki, Billy and Cristina were the clear outsiders. Everyone else formed close bonds. At Puka, it looked like the whites and Asians would be pitted against the blacks and Hispanics, but Jenny expressed her willingness to the other side to flip to them. *'Immunity Challenge:' - Tribe members from each tribe will assemble a stretcher puzzle and race though the jungle with the stretcher to the beach. Once there, one tribe member will swim out to rescue another tribe member shackled to the top of a mast. Both members will swim back to the beach while holding onto a life ring, place the rescued tribe member on the stretcher and race back through the jungle to their starting mat. There, the remaining three tribe members must build a fire tall and strong enough to burn through a rope and raise the tribe's flag. First tribe to unfold their flag wins. Hiki won immunity in a very close race. The person they sent to exile would not be able to vote or be voted out. They chose JP. He, of course, had no luck finding the idol. The White-Asian (WA) alliance decided to vote for Cecilia for her weakness. The Black-Hispanic (BH) alliance decided to vote for Jonathan for his cocky attitude. In the end, Jenny went with her own and Cecilia was voted out 4-3. Episode 5: Double Trouble Coming back from tribal, the WA alliance was extremely pleased with Jenny for voting with them. Rebecca was worried about getting voted out, so Nate showed her his idol. They formed a tight alliance. The next day, JP came back and was dismayed at Cecilia's departure. At Hiki, Billy annoyed his tribe by doing no work and constantly farting. *'Reward Challenge:' - The warring tribes will battle it out in a sand pit. Each tribe will select three people to be stationed at a post. Two members from the opposing tribe will try to physically remove them from their posts, drag them through the sand and over the finish line. First tribe to get all three opposing tribe members across their finish line wins. *'Reward:' A feast consisting of lamb shanks, bread and apple cider, to be eaten at Tribal Council. In addition, one tribe member from each tribe would be randomly selected to have immunity and the whole tribe winning tribe would get to watch the opposing tribe's tribal council. Puka won the reward and was to go to tribal first. They chose to exile Stephanie because they saw her as nice and did not want her to be voted out. To randomly select who got individual immunity, everyone reached into a bag of rocks. The colored rocks meant immunity. JP got the rock for Puka, and Billy got the rock for Aitu. At Puka, JP was able to convince Jenny to flip over to the BHs. They decided to vote out Becky in revenge for not voting with Jenny when Brad was voted off. Meanwhile, the unsuspecting WAs decided to vote out Rebecca for her weakness. At Hiki, it was decided that Cristina would be voted out. Christina and Billy, however, wanted Parvati out. At tribal council for Puka, Jenny did wind up flipping and Becky was blindsided 4-3. Puka moved to the jury bench and Hiki came for their tribal council. It was revealed that Puka could kidnap someone from Hiki through the next reward. He would not vote. Puka chose Adam because of his strength. Cristina was voted out 4-2. Category:Real Seasons